


Epaves

by Snow_Blind1



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Blind1/pseuds/Snow_Blind1
Summary: Autour d’eux, il ne reste plus de l’Arax qu’un champ de débris, et l’hydravion les a définitivement abandonnés, mais après avoir vu l’œuvre des deux torpilles, Mortimer ne peut pas en vouloir à l’équipage… Il jette un regard à la ronde et frissonne, et ce n’est pas à cause de l’eau de mer qui dégorge petit à petit des vêtements de Blake sur les siens.





	1. Naufrage

Encore une fois, Mortimer vérifie que le bandage de fortune du capitaine tient en place. Blake est toujours inconscient, affalé contre le professeur qui ne le lâche plus depuis qu’ils l’ont tiré de l’eau, Jessie et lui. En un accord tacite, il a laissé à la jeune femme le soin de piloter le canot, et de son côté, elle n’a pas protesté. Autour d’eux, il ne reste plus de l’Arax qu’un champ de débris, et l’hydravion les a définitivement abandonnés, mais après avoir vu l’œuvre des deux torpilles, Mortimer ne peut pas en vouloir à l’équipage… Il jette un regard à la ronde et frissonne, et ce n’est pas à cause de l’eau de mer qui dégorge petit à petit des vêtements de Blake sur les siens. Leur esquif est discret, tous feux éteints dans la nuit, et ne devrait pas raisonnablement encourir un troisième tir, mais si Olrik est dans le coup…

« Vous l’aimez vraiment, n’est-ce pas ? »

La question, abrupte, tire le professeur de ses pensées. La jeune femme le regarde intensément, mais son visage ne trahit pas son état d’esprit. Par prudence, il décide de jouer le naïf.

« Evidemment, Jessie – il tente un petit rire pour lui faire comprendre que sa question est ridicule, mais le son s’étrangle à moitié dans sa gorge, encore serrée par l’angoisse d’avoir pu perdre Blake – Nous nous connaissons depuis presque trente ans ; vous verrez lorsque vous aurez mon âge… »

Apparemment, sa stratégie ne paie pas. Dans la pénombre, il jurerait avoir vu Jessie lever les yeux au ciel avant de l’interrompre.

« Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, professeur. Vous avez très bien compris le sens de ma question. »

Toujours aucun moyen de deviner si elle porte un jugement sur lui. Il est inutile de lui demander de préciser le fond de sa pensée ; il n’est pas adepte du bluff et des mêmes jeux de réflexion que Blake, mais son ami aurait pu le formuler ainsi : il sait qu’elle sait qu’il sait ce qu’elle veut dire.  
Et puis il lui doit la vie par deux fois. Il suppose qu’il lui doit une certaine forme d’honnêteté, aussi. Alors, il hoche la tête, l’estomac noué par l’appréhension. Il reporte son regard sur la surface à peine troublée de la mer Egée, attendant une réaction explosive : leurs aventures communes lui ont jusque-là prouvé que le tempérament de la jeune femme le ferait passer, lui que Blake est bien souvent obligé de tempérer, pour presque aussi calme que son compagnon d’armes, en comparaison. Mais la réaction ne vient pas. Inquiet, il ne peut se retenir de se tourner vers elle et constate avec surprise qu’elle s’est comme lui abîmée dans la contemplation de la mer. Elle a un petit sourire aux lèvres et semble étrangement détendue au regard de leur situation – ils sont tout de même perdus en pleine mer sur un canot de sauvetage, sans vivres et avec un blessé inconscient à bord. Dérangé par le silence, Mortimer se sent forcé d’enchaîner :

« Comme je vous l’ai dit, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps que je ne peux plus imaginer ce que c’était de ne pas l’avoir à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas si cette affection s’est développée au fil des circonstances ou s’il en a toujours été ainsi ; mais soyez assurée qu’il n’y a rien de criminel dans nos relations, et Blake ne sait rien de ce que vous avez si sagacement découvert. »

Il appuie « sagacement », et la fin de sa phrase sonne comme un sarcasme. En vérité, il lui en veut un peu de l’avoir poussé sur ce terrain glissant que lui-même ne comprend pas encore pleinement, et de l’avoir forcé à s’en ouvrir à elle alors qu’il n’ose même pas le faire avec Blake. Mais son agacement est douché instantanément car elle éclate de rire.

« Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? s’exclame-t-elle, apparemment incrédule.  
-Vous vous ouvririez de ce genre de chose au chef du MI5, vous ?! »

Cela fait redoubler l’hilarité la jeune Américaine. Lorsque son fou rire se calme, elle secoue la tête et le regarde avec un air de profonde compassion.

« Professeur, avec tout le respect que je dois aux talents d’acteur du capitaine Blake et à vous en tant qu’aîné, vous êtes d’une naïveté confondante. Et un bien piètre observateur.  
-Expliquez-vous, je vous prie, Miss.  
-Je veux dire que pour quelqu’un d’aussi épris, vous regardez très peu l’objet de votre affection. Ou alors… »

Son rire revient, et avec cela, l’agacement de Mortimer.

« Ou alors cela fait trente ans que vous vous jetez des regards à la dérobée sans qu’aucun de vous ne remarque le petit manège de l’autre. Oh, seigneur, ce doit être un spectacle divertissant… »

Comme consciente que le sujet est sensible pour Mortimer, elle finit par reprendre son sérieux une deuxième fois, plus promptement que la première. Le professeur suppose qu’il serre tellement les mâchoires qu’elle a pu entendre ses dents grincer.

« Il était frénétique lorsqu’il vous a identifié sur ce canot, cet après-midi, explique-t-elle, et il ne vous quittait pas des yeux pendant la discussion qui a suivi votre sauvetage. Il vous aime profondément, et peut-être son affection pour vous dépasse-t-elle comme la vôtre le cadre de l’amitié.  
-Vous sautez un peu vite à la conclusion, Jessie. C’est donc là toute la légendaire rigueur du FBI ?  
-Oh, seigneur, pitié… fait-elle en roulant des yeux. Il y a aussi le fait que d’après son dossier, vous êtes sa seule relation proche stable qui ne soit pas directement liée à sa carrière. Bien entendu, rien de tout cela ne constitue une preuve, et il pourrait n’être qu’un ami dévoué. Mais si vous ne voulez pas passer des années à vous casser la tête sur une énigme que vous ne pourrez de toute façon pas résoudre vous-même, il faudra bien que vous vous en ouvriez au principal intéressé – lui. »

D’un geste négligent de la tête, elle désigne le capitaine, toujours appuyé contre Mortimer. Celui-ci espère que son ami est encore inconscient ; en un sens, si ce n’est pas le cas, il n’aura pas à trouver un moyen d’aborder le sujet, mais tout de même… En bon scientifique, il préfèrerait avoir le temps de planifier et de considérer les paramètres dont dépend sa confrontation avec son vieux compagnon. L’idée de déséquilibrer une relation solide, fondée sur une trentaine d’années d’aventures communes et de confiance mutuelle sur la base d’une émotion ténue qu’il a pu mal identifier et des remarques d’un agent du FBI qu’il respecte mais qui ne les connaît que depuis peu ne le tente pas trop.  
Pendant qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées, Jessie s’est mise à ramer. Par réflexe, il lui propose de la remplacer, mais elle secoue la tête et désigne à nouveau Blake. Il ne voudrait tout de même pas réveiller leur ami, lui dit-elle, et il jurerait avoir entendu un soupçon de moquerie dans le mot « ami ». Perspicace et taquine. Il tente d’éloigner la conversation de ses affaires privées en offrant une idée d’itinéraire, mais elle le coupe et regarde aux alentours, soudain tendue comme un arc :

« Chhht… J’entends un bruit de moteur. »


	2. A quand les vacances ?

                Lorsqu’il se réveille sur un sol poussiéreux et jonché de cailloux, Mortimer tente immédiatement de se redresser, mais le corps étalé de tout son long sur lui l’écrase et l’en empêche. Il comprend rapidement la situation et s’immobilise pour ne pas bousculer Blake.

                Comment ont-ils bien pu atterrir ici ? Ses souvenirs récents semblent avoir disparu. Il tourne la tête de part et d’autre pour évaluer leur situation : ils se trouvent sous une moitié de carcasse qu’il devine être celle de l’Espadon, et dont l’état laisse supposer que le crash a été terrible. C’est peut-être cela qui les a jetés ici, mais il est bien forcé d’admettre son scepticisme : il paraît impossible qu’ils aient survécu à un tel accident. Mais la combinaison de vol qu’ils portent tous deux vient appuyer cette théorie, même si l’absence de casques fait douter Mortimer. Il se réjouit de ne pas être claustrophobe : l’appareil mutilé est si cruellement déformé qu’il leur fait comme un cercueil d’acier noirci, et il n’y a qu’une trentaine de centimètres entre le dos de Blake et le métal. Mortimer se demande si son ami a tenté de le protéger : l’un des bras du capitaine est coincé entre le sol et lui, et l’autre posé à côté de sa tête.

                Sa liberté de mouvement se limite à tourner la tête vers la droite ; de l’autre côté, son nez finirait dans la joue de Blake. En jetant un regard sous le bord de l’épave, il devine un soleil de plomb et une étendue aride à perte de vue. Un reg, probablement, mais où ? La chaleur qui règne dans leur abri est difficile à supporter, mais au moins, ils ne sont pas en plein soleil. Si seulement il pouvait se dégager du poids de son ami sans le réveiller ou sans risquer d’aggraver ses éventuelles blessures… Mais il ne peut qu’attendre que son compagnon se réveille de lui-même.

                Au moins, il a la certitude que celui-ci est toujours vivant : le souffle tiède qu’il sent dans son cou en est la preuve. La promiscuité qui est la leur devrait l’affoler, mais présentement, il a d’autres soucis. Comme leur cage d’acier. Il comprend que ni lui ni Blake ne pourra faire le moindre mouvement à moins de la déplacer, et cela fait monter en lui une angoisse sourde. Le capitaine pourrait essayer de la faire bouger, lui, mais Mortimer, de son côté, est impuissant, cloué au sol. Et impossible de rouler sur le côté pour se libérer. L’angoisse se mue en véritable panique, et il sent son souffle s’étrangler dans sa gorge. Il lance un coup de pied à l’épave, mais elle ne bouge pas d’un pouce, probablement à moitié enterrée, et solidement. Désespéré, il glisse la main droite dans une des plaies de la carcasse et l’agrippe de toutes ses forces, mais à bout de bras, étendu sur le dos, il ne se fait aucune illusion sur ses chances de succès. Le métal déchiqueté lacère son gant, puis comme il s’obstine, entame ses phalanges. Il sent le sang dégouliner entre ses doigts, mais la terreur l’aiguillonne : enserrant Blake de son bras libre, il se traîne plus près de la paroi, si c’était encore possible, et se tourne légèrement pour s’arc-bouter de plus belle.

                A travers le voile de la douleur et de l’adrénaline, il se dit que ses efforts vont lui laisser de belles cicatrices s’il s’en tire : il saigne tellement que la manche de sa combinaison devient poisseuse. Il suppose que le sang a dû lui couler le long de l’avant-bras, cela n’a rien de surprenant.

                Mais il ne devrait pas avoir la même sensation dans le bras qui repose sur le dos de Blake. Ni dans les jambes. Ni…

                Il prend conscience que le sol sous lui est terriblement humide. Frénétique, il lève sa main droite devant ses yeux : le gant est imbibé de sang, il s’en débarrasse en l’arrachant avec les dents et tâte le dos de son ami à la recherche de blessures. Rien : il se contorsionne pour pouvoir examiner son torse et son abdomen de la même manière. Mais qu’il se réveille, bloody hell, qu’il se réveille… Et cette sensation terrible qui lui donne la nausée ! Il lui semble que toute sa tenue est ensanglantée. Il appelle son ami de toutes ses forces, mais rien ne semble pouvoir le faire revenir à lui. Soudain, entre leurs deux corps, il trouve le morceau de métal et se fige, pris de vertige.

                Comment le poignard a-t-il pu entrer avec cet angle-là, juste sous les dernières côtes de Blake, il l’ignore. Ce que vient faire un poignard dans un crash d’appareil aérien, aussi.

                Ce que fait _ce poignard-là_ entre tous, sa lame déchirant les entrailles de son plus vieil ami, de son compagnon de toujours, c’est l’horrible mystère qui le fait vaciller au bord de l’évanouissement. Il reconnaîtrait ce manche entre mille. Il ne peut pas deviner si la pierre du pommeau qu’effleurent ses doigts glissants est bleue ou verte, mais de toute manière, il n’y aurait plus de place pour cette information dans son cerveau en surrégime.

                Brusquement, son champ de vision est occupé par le visage impassible d’une jeune Indienne. Le front de la princesse Gita est barbouillé de sang, et au milieu de tout cet écarlate, ses yeux sont froids. De ses deux mains, elle lui agrippe les cheveux avec une force surnaturelle : la jeune femme qu’il a aimée jadis l’immobilise sous elle comme si cela ne lui demandait aucun effort.

                « Je te faisais confiance… »

                Il se débat mais ne peut rien faire contre cette poigne d’acier. Puis une incertitude, comme si ses yeux se voilaient, et pendant un instant, l’image de Blake revient, se substituant à celle de Gita, mais le capitaine a lui aussi le visage ensanglanté, des caillots pris dans ses cheveux clairs désordonnés. Cet instant de clarté est bref : une fraction de seconde plus tard, Gita revient se superposer à Blake, et lorsqu’elle parle à nouveau, c’est de leurs deux voix mêlées.

                « Mais c’est bien toi qui m’as tuée… »

                Elle se penche à son oreille, et les mains dans ses cheveux sont à nouveau celles du capitaine.

                « Je t’aurais pourtant attendu une éternité, s’il l’avait fallu… »

                Soudain, le tissu chaud et poisseux collé à sa peau par le sang devient affreusement glacial. Torpille, pense-t-il. Torpille. Je me suis endormi, Jessie aussi, personne ne monte la garde et on va mourir tous les trois.

\----

                Lorsque Mortimer revient à lui, ses souvenirs immédiats mettent un moment à s’ordonner dans sa tête. Ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait revenus en place lorsque – et c’est la première chose qu’ils font – ses yeux trouvent Blake. Le capitaine est assis à la poupe de la barque, apparemment détendu, mais à la manière dont son ami regarde vers le large, Mortimer ne s’y trompe pas, il est aux aguets. Mais quelle que soit leur situation, il est heureux de le voir de nouveau conscient.

                Il fait toujours nuit, et le calme, le bruit doux de la marée et l’enthousiasme des cigales ne laisserait pas deviner que quelques heures auparavant, deux agents et un physicien avaient failli se faire réduire en miettes par une torpille. Le professeur se rappelle peu à peu les détails : le U-boot qui a surgi devant eu, Von Stahl, Olrik et leurs complices passant juste sous leur nez, mais impossible d’agir ou de savoir si Eleni est entre leurs mains… Puis la barque providentielle, trop, presque. Jessie l’avait fait remarquer, mais l’intuition de Mortimer avait été différente.

                « Ils n’ont pas pu ne pas nous voir depuis le rivage, avait-il déclaré, dubitatif.

                -Le projecteur ?

                -Sans doute.

                -Pourquoi pensez-vous qu’ils n’ont rien fait pour nous éliminer ? »

                Mortimer avait secoué la tête.

                « Ils ont des otages. Je pense qu’ils veulent tout simplement nous laisser faire le travail à leur place, puis réclamer le résultat de nos recherches en échange de leurs prisonniers. »

                Elle avait acquiescé, et ils avaient rejoint l’embarcation, soulevé Blake encore inanimé et repris leur chemin, Jessie aux commandes. En peu de temps, ils avaient presque rejoint le phare de Syrenios, mais jugeant peu discret de débarquer dans le village en pleine nuit, ils avaient échoué leur barque dans une crique voisine et s’étaient installés pour attendre l’aube.

                Manifestement, ils ont tous deux relâché leur garde. Jessie s’est endormie assise bien droite, la tête basculée sur le côté et les bras croisés haut sur sa poitrine, et Mortimer… Mortimer n’a apparemment pas réussi le même exploit d’équilibre. Sa joue droite, écrasée contre les planches du pont, est engourdie, et du même côté, sa tempe est douloureuse. Le devant de ses vêtements est encore trempé là où Blake était appuyé contre lui dans l’embarcation de sauvetage puis dans la barque.  Le capitaine doit être frigorifié, mais même l’œil habitué de Mortimer ne décèle pas le moindre tremblement chez lui.

                « Vous avez dormi longtemps, Philip. »

                Le professeur se redresse, un peu honteux de son manque de vigilance. Blake s’est-il réveillé pour les trouver tous deux, Jessie et lui, assoupis, ou Jessie était-elle encore éveillée ? Soudain soupçonneux, il se demande si la jeune femme a parlé de leur discussion nocturne à Blake.

                « J’ai été étonne de ne pas vous voir vous réveiller lorsque vous avez basculé et heurté les planches, poursuit le chef du MI5 avec un petit sourire. J’ai bien essayé de vous retenir, mais je crains que ce choc à la tête ne m’ait un peu embrouillé les réflexes. Je dois donc doublement m’en excuser : en m’éloignant de vous, j’ai sans doute aussi déstabilisé votre équilibre.

                -Nous voilà deux à être sonnés, alors, » maugrée le professeur en se massant le crâne. Il se lève pour aller s’asseoir à côté de son ami. Celui-ci n’a pas retiré le bandage de fortune qui lui entoure le front. Le tissu semble propre, à l’extérieur : le sang a dû coaguler assez vite pour ne pas avoir le temps de traverser le pansement de part en part.

                « Il semblerait que vous et moi soyons abonnés aux naufrages, ces jours-ci, mon vieux, déclare Blake, et Mortimer se rend compte à quel point le flegme de son ami lui avait manqué.

                -Espérons que cela s’arrête là, répond-il. Si nous devons naviguer autour de Syrenios à la recherche du tombeau de Judas… »

                Blake éclate de rire.

                « Vous avez vraiment le don de transformer la moindre de mes affaires en aventure rocambolesque, mon cher. Je m’ennuierais terriblement si vous n’étiez pas là… »

                Le professeur répliquerait bien qu’il échangerait volontiers un peu de rocambolesque contre la promesse d’avoir moins souvent à craindre pour la vie son ami, mais l’humeur légère de Blake est contagieuse, et il garde cette pensée pour lui. Mortimer se demande si son compagnon est réellement détendu ou si le calme amusé qu’il affiche face à l’adversité n’est qu’une habitude solidement enracinée, acquise grâce à des années d’éducation stricte et d’autodiscipline. Peu importe, au fond. Si c’est le cas, l’habitude est si solidement ancrée en Blake qu’elle fait autant partie de lui que n’importe quel trait inné ; le professeur maudit intérieurement son sentimentalisme qui lui fait remarquer que cette attitude n’est pas étrangère à l’affection profonde qu’il éprouve pour son compagnon d’aventures.

                « Si vous preniez des vacances, de temps en temps, vous pourriez profiter de mon « étrange manière de faire du tourisme », comme vous avez dit, réplique-t-il.

                -« Originale », Philip. Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n’ai pas dit. Ce serait avec plaisir, mais la Couronne est une maîtresse cruelle, vous le savez bien. De plus, je crains que tous nos plans ne finissent par se transformer en vacances à trois avec Olrik… Vous connaissez son art d’apparaître systématiquement sur notre chemin, quelle que soit l’incongruité de la situation… »

                Mortimer grommelle, mais il ne rétorque pas et bourre la pipe que Blake lui a donnée à bord de l’hydravion. Soudain, il se rend compte que Blake, bien qu’il garde son air détaché, guette ses gestes avec une forme de convoitise.

                « Pensez à mettre votre tabac à l’abri la prochaine fois que vous voudrez piquer une tête, mon vieux, lance Mortimer en tirant une bouffée avant de passer la pipe à son ami.

                -J’ai manqué de temps pour faire mes préparatifs. J’en toucherai deux mots aux fabricants de ces explosifs. Leurs engins se déclenchent avec une soudaineté… »

                Blake repasse la pipe à Mortimer, qui s’appuie un peu plus au bord de son bras gauche et emplit ses poumons de fumée. Son épaule touche presque celle de Blake, et tandis qu’ils partagent leur maigre ressource de tabac, un silence confortable les enveloppe. Jessie ne semble pas avoir été dérangée par leur échange : elle dort toujours à poings fermés, et le professeur se demande s’il s’agit d’un talent très développé chez les agents des services secrets : il a déjà vu Blake faire preuve de la même capacité en plusieurs occasions, endormi dans des chaises terriblement inconfortables, les membres pliés à des angles improbables, et même dans le pire des brouhahas. Mortimer se considère comme un gros dormeur, et le don de son ami de choisir ses moments de sommeil comme pour les optimiser le méduse.

                « Nous les avons presque, nos vacances, mon cher, déclare Blake en montrant d’un grand geste de la main la mer qui s’étend devant eux. Imaginez que nous sommes sur le balcon d’une chambre d’hôtel et pas sur une barque à jouer à cache-cache avec des nazis, et ce lever de soleil devient merveilleux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

                -C’est de retrouver la civilisation qui va être merveilleux, soupire Mortimer, les yeux fixés sur l’horizon qui commence à rougeoyer. Je donnerais n’importe quoi pour un café, après la nuit que nous avons passée.

                -Ou un whisky ? le taquine Blake.

                -Dans ce pays ?! Vous vous moquez de moi, mon vieux ! Je peux quand même patienter jusqu’à ce que nous soyons revenus quelque part où je serai sûr que l’on m’en servira un _décent_ … Si quelqu’un me sert un bourbon à la place d’un scotch, je jure que… »

                Blake a un rire sourd qui coupe court à la diatribe de Mortimer. Les premiers rayons du jour percent, et le ciel parfaitement dégagé rosit doucement. Les deux amis observent en silence la lente métamorphose du lointain. Ils savent que bientôt, il leur faudra réveiller Jessie, partir pour Syrenios et commencer la recherche du tombeau de Judas, organiser la poursuite d’Olrik, et le destin d’Eleni tourmente Mortimer depuis qu’ils ont été séparés, mais arriver dans le port juste avec le jour serait suspect, et en vérité, ce n'est qu'une excuse bien pratique pour ne pas se lever tout de suite, car ni l’un ni l’autre n’a vraiment envie d’interrompre ce moment de calme. Alors ils ne bougent pas, et Blake repasse la pipe à Mortimer qui en prend une dernière bouffée pour se donner du courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai sans doute laissé traîner ce chapitre un peu trop longtemps... Le premier n'était pas supposé avoir de suite, et je ne sais pas très bien où je vais. Enfin, j'espère que la lecture reste agréable. A la prochaine !


	3. S'ils sortent les fourches...

                Lorsqu’ils arrivent à Syrenios avec le jour, ils comprennent que la discrétion qu’ils espéraient est illusoire. Les pêcheurs, eux, n’ont pas attendu l’aube pour préparer leurs embarcations, et les trois naufragés arrivent au port sous les regards soupçonneux de tout un contingent de mariniers sur le départ.

                « Belle stratégie, professeur, murmure Jessie, apparemment inconsciente du fait que dans ce village reculé, il y a peu de chances pour qu’ils croisent un anglophone.

                - C’était autant la vôtre que la mienne, je vous rappelle, ma chère, grommelle Mortimer en retour, rendant son regard à un pêcheur particulièrement revêche. Blake est en train d’amarrer la barque, et au goût du professeur qui donnerait n’importe quoi pour se soustraire à l’attention des locaux, ce procédé prend beaucoup trop de temps. Lorsque le capitaine a enfin terminé, il se tourne vers son ami.

                «  La première chose à faire est de nous trouver un logement, déclare-t-il. Vous parlez le grec, Philip. A vous de jouer. »

                Le professeur le regarde comme s’il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

                « Le grec ancien, corrige-t-il. Il n’a plus qu’un lointain rapport avec le grec moderne. Enfin, je peux toujours essayer… »

                Il lance un clin d’œil à Jessie.

                « Si vous voyez les villageois sortir leurs fourches, ne m’attendez pas, sautez dans la barque. »

                L’Américaine a un petit rire moqueur, et Blake regarde le professeur s’éloigner. Celui-ci a le rapport humain facile, le capitaine le sait bien, et il a vite fait d’aborder un pêcheur puis de se retrouver au centre d’un attroupement d’une dizaine de personnes.

                « Populaire, votre compagnon, capitaine, remarque Jessie.

                - Ça, vous pouvez le dire… »

                En observant Mortimer, il se rend compte que celui-ci cherche souvent ses mots, visiblement peu à l’aise avec la langue qu’il emploie. Mais il a le visage animé que Blake lui a toujours vu lorsqu’il était plongé dans ses recherches, l’œil s’illuminant ponctuellement lorsqu’après avoir buté sur une difficulté, il obtient le résultat espéré. Il s’exprime avec des gestes fébriles, et les pêcheurs semblent rivés à ses lèvres. Un joli exploit considérant que ses interlocuteurs ne comprennent probablement que vaguement ce qu’il raconte. En revenant vers eux, le professeur salue le petit vieux à casquette grise qui était apparemment le plus loquace du groupe. Le vieillard échange quelques mots à voix basse avec ses voisins, et si Blake n’a aucune idée du sens de ce qu’ils se disent, les regards qu’ils lancent à Mortimer qui s’éloigne sont amicaux. Un instant, le capitaine se demande comment lui dont le cercle social se résume à des collègues qu’il peut difficilement voir à l’extérieur du cadre très confiné du MI5, à son colocataire et à leur logeuse a pu obtenir l’amitié privilégiée d’un homme si doué pour s’attirer la sympathie des autres.

                « Vous avez des cartes postales à envoyer, Jessie ? » demande le professeur, triomphant, en arrivant à leur niveau.

                Blake et la jeune Américaine échangent un regard confus.

                « Professeur, je n’ai pas exactement eu le temps d’en écrire pendant que nous étions occupés à fuir nos chers néo-nazis d’opérette, gronde-t-elle. Et vous, Capitaine ? Un billet de Grèce pour une de vos tantes de Londres, peut-être ? »

                La jeune femme lance cela d’un air féroce, mais cela n’entame pas l’humeur rayonnante de Mortimer. Il indique une bâtisse un peu plus loin sur le port, dont la terrasse est déserte à l’exception de deux hommes assis à une table ronde.

                «  Le café-bureau de poste-cabine téléphonique local, déclare-t-il comme s’il leur présentait les Pyramides. Il paraît que la patronne loue des chambres.

                - Beaucoup trop pratique, » fait Jessie avec un sourire en coin, mais sous son ironie, Blake devine qu’elle est aussi heureuse que lui à la perspective d’un peu de repos.

                Lorsque Mortimer, qui est tacitement devenu leur porte-parole, s’entretient avec la patronne juste devant la porte du café, ils restent à une certaine distance, et Blake remarque que les deux clients et elle jettent épisodiquement des regards suspicieux à Jessie, qui se tend.

                « Jamais vu une femme en pantalon ? murmure-t-elle avec un air de défi qui indique que s’ils pouvaient la comprendre, ils auraient passé un sale quart d’heure.

                - Ou une Indienne ? » risque Blake.

                Elle a un petit rire amer. Ils sont presque épaule contre épaule et regardent Mortimer négocier avec la patronne.

                « Ou les deux, mon capitaine ? Bon sang, à chaque fois, j’oublie, et à chaque fois, ça recommence…

                - Prenez patience, Jessie, les temps changent. Lentement, mais…

                - Hah. Vous en avez de belles, tiens. Francis Blake, gentleman blanc, britannique de souche et militaire. Effectivement, vous, vous pouvez bien attendre _patiemment_ que les temps changent. Vous êtes juste… »

                Incapable de trouver un mot qui ne soit pas blessant, elle le désigne d’un grand geste de la main. Devant ses gesticulations, il reste de marbre, haussant juste légèrement les sourcils.

                « … bien à votre place, » termine-t-elle.

                Elle suppose que quelque chose dans ce qu’elle a dit l’a contrarié, car le haussement de sourcils se transforme en froncement dès qu’elle a fini sa phrase. Pourtant, c’est la vérité ; à côté d’elle, le capitaine est parfaitement ajusté. Ce n’est pas sa légitimité à _lui_ qu’on remettrait en question pour ce qu’il est… Mais d’après sa réaction, elle a peur de l’avoir blessé, et même s’il est un reflet trop parfait de la peau dans laquelle sa vie à elle serait bien plus facile, elle l’aime bien.

                « … capitaine ? »

                Soudain, il a un petit sourire qui, pour une raison inconnue, lui donne un frisson.

                « Gallois, ma chère Jessie. Je suis gallois. Je ne pars peut-être pas avec un aussi gros handicap que vous, mais n’imaginez pas pour autant que la partie est gagnée d’avance pour moi. »

                Sans y mettre toute sa force, elle lui envoie son poing dans l’épaule pour jouer l’indignée.

                « Un handicap ? lance-t-elle d’un air faussement outré. Moi, un handicap ? Goujat, je ne vous permettrai pas de telles paroles ! »

                Elle lui expédie un nouveau crochet dans le bras, et intérieurement, elle se maudit : elle vient de frapper un officier supérieur. Deux fois. Mais Blake rit en se protégeant des coups sans réelle violence qu’elle lui porte, et elle présume que la discipline ordinaire n’a pas vraiment cours, dans leur situation.

                Enfin, Mortimer termine de parlementer avec la patronne du café et se dirige vers eux.

                « Alors ? demande Blake.

                - Mes aptitudes à la négociation me permettraient-elles d’obtenir un poste dans votre service, mon cher ? réplique Mortimer, apparemment très fier de lui. Mrs. Daskalidès veut bien devenir notre logeuse temporaire. Elle n’a peut-être pas l’air aussi cordial que Mrs. Benson –  il adresse un sourire chaleureux à madame Daskalidès qui les regarde d’un air sévère depuis le perron – mais il ne faut pas s’y tromper. Cette brave femme propose également de nettoyer nos vêtements et de nous prêter ceux de son défunt mari le temps que les nôtres sèchent.

                « J’ai toujours rêvé d’être le défunt mari de quelqu’un, déclare Jessie avec un sourire en coin.

                - Oh, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Jessie, réplique Mortimer, vous ne serez pas obligée de faire cela, Mrs. Daskalidès vous prêtera des vêtements à elle. Elle dit que votre pantalon risque de vous attirer des ennuis, par ici. »

                Jessie gratifie les cieux de sa grimace la plus furieuse. Mortimer semble confus, mais Blake, compatissant, presse le bras de la jeune femme, et ils se dirigent vers le café.

                « Serait-ce abuser de lui emprunter une pipe ? demande-t-il d’un ton plein d’espoir. Pas que je rechigne à partager la vôtre, Philip…

                - La vôtre que vous m’avez généreusement confiée, Francis.

                - … mais je me sens coupable de vous en priv… Oh, oui, oui, vous avez raison, c’est vrai.

                - Un seul mot et je vous la restitue, mon cher.

                - Circonstances exceptionnelles, Philip. Ne vous en faites pas, je serai heureux de la partager avec vous tant que vous n’aurez pas remis la main sur la vôtre. »

                Jessie étouffe dans le dos de sa main un petit ricanement qui fait hausser un sourcil à Blake. Devant son air interdit, elle secoue la tête.

                « Ne vous occupez pas de moi, capitaine, déclare-t-elle, hilare. Ce débat est passionnant, vraiment. »

                Blake pince les lèvres, avec la désagréable impression d’avoir manqué quelque chose. Il n’est pas le seul, apparemment, car si Jessie est toujours ponctuellement agitée d’un rire qu’elle réprime à grand-peine, l’expression de Mortimer suggère qu’il est aussi perplexe que lui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "J'ai laissé traîner ça trop longtemps", que ça dit sur le chapitre 2... Bah voilà le 3. Bonne lecture !  
> C'est souvent très OOC, je sais (même si concernant Jessie, d'après les bds, j'ai du mal à voir ce qui constitue son personnage, exactement...). J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. :)


End file.
